Fuel cells have been identified as a relatively clean and efficient source of electrical power. Alkaline fuel cells are of particular interest because they operate at relatively low temperatures, are efficient and mechanically and electrochemically durable. Acid fuel cells and fuel cells employing other aqueous electrolytes are also of interest. Such fuel cells typically comprise an electrolyte chamber separated from a fuel gas chamber (containing a fuel gas, typically hydrogen) and a further gas chamber (containing an oxidant gas, usually air). The electrolyte chamber is separated from the gas chambers using electrodes. Typical electrodes for alkaline fuel cells comprise a conductive metal mesh, typically nickel, that provides mechanical strength to the electrode. Onto the metal mesh is deposited a catalyst as a slurry or dispersion of particulate poly tetra-fluoroethylene (PTFE), activated carbon and a catalyst metal, typically platinum. Such electrodes are expensive, electrically inefficient, and suffer from irregular distribution of catalyst. Furthermore, the nickel mesh is prone to breakage and causes local irregularities and unwanted variations in electric field due to resistance at the contact points between the wires of the mesh.
A further problem with such electrodes is that it is necessary to provide a seal around a periphery of the electrode to prevent leakage of gas from the adjacent gas chamber, and this is inherently difficult with a mesh structure.